Question: Simplify the following expression. $ 3 - 8 \times 2 + \dfrac{ 30 }{ 6 } $
$ = 3 - 8 \times 2 + 5 $ $ = 3 - 16 + 5 $ $ = -13 + 5 $ $ = -8 $